2014-05-10 - Plot: Congo Camping
John's more or less fully recovered from his broken ribs, two months, just doing nothing. Annoying as hell. Finally able to move without any pain or stiffness thanks to the exercises Cyber Gave him. John's currently cleaning his Shotgun, A Camo covered Spazz-12, and a Black Desert Eagle 50A.E. Why does John have a Spazz-12 and Desert Eagle? Well he has been know to go hunting once in a while. Of course he might have gotten them from some gangsters, then again, This IS New York City. His Coffee Table is cleanned of clutter, and the Shotgun in parts on the Table, gun oil, and cleaning fluid are in the air. Cyber's is on the computer scanning the Congo satalite images right now as he asks, //**You actually intend to take those things with us?**// "Hell yes!" Is John's response. //**You won't use it against someone.**// "Same premise as a Condom, I would rather have it, never need it. Than need it, not have it." Rina uses her key to open John's front door wide and steps to the side to let her dad in as she raises an eye brow at the sight within "Don't get up John, it's just me and dad. Got a couple things to hash out with ya" Rina uses her key to open John's front door wide and steps to the side to let her dad in as she raises an eye brow at the sight within "Don't get up John, it's just me and dad. Got a couple things to hash out with ya" "You have a key to his place?" Logan says with eyebrow raised and an annoyed tone. Logan looks around and notices the guns "Nice gear, I take it you weren't expecting us?" When the door comes open John's holding a disassembled Desert Eagle, and now it's his turn to be fairly annoyed. He doesn't voice the danger given her healing factor, added to the fact her father is here. Cyber turns around from the computer when Logan comes in as the dragon narrows his eyes but he comes over to sit beside John. "Yeah I gave her a key in case she needed someplace safe to crash. No I wasn't expecting you, But I clean them once every month regardless." John will start putting the Desert Eagle back together with a well practiced hand... "Rina... Please at least knock next time." Checking the Slide, and the Clips as they slide in lock, and slide out he pulls the chamber back on the Magnum and sets it down next to an empty clip. Now going to work on the Shotgun. "What can I do for you two? Sorry about showing up and invading your territory, but I did try to leave messages, each time I got different students." Rina looks at her dad dryly "So does chenda and no it's not the usual 'here's a key to my place, let's take this to the next level' type thing Dad. I'm not moving in with him, he's just someone I know." Then sniffs and looks at John "No offense but ya ain't on my radar in that way, and from what I seen in your head, doubt you think of me like that" then shrugs "Yeah well...teenagers got a lot on their minds specially mutants, even most tend ain't good at giving messages but ya can't just show up at the school any time ya want either. Ya coulda been killed, school's got a pretty advanced security system in place, next time at least give a head up so it's not turned on you when ya show up k? Got a couple things to talk to ya about. one of which before you hear it from someone else and get the wrong idea." then starts looking around the room for something "Now where's your phone?" Logan sniffs around "Well then I guess that's alright, yeah kid it's not a good idea just to show up on school grounds, that's a good way to end up hurt or dead." Logan gives a grunting sigh "What do we have to gon a fricking apology tour about it" Logan is annoying trending towards mad that he has to explain himself about Silas. As Rina tells John bluntly he's not on her radar he's like got that expression, "Ok, um.... No offense taken?" Exactly what does a guy say to that, more so when her father is in the room. Regardless John goes back to clearing the Shotgun parts carefully. "I met Rina I think the Day she arrived or very close to it. I walked past her, she caught Scale's scent, and made a U-turn to follow me. So after I turned a corner, I turned around to see if I could help her. Found out she fell through a crack in dimensions, thought she could use a friend." John Explains to Logan. "Phone's Over there?" He thumb's to it's directions. The Talk of the security system that could kill him makes him ask, "Why the hell would a school need a security system that can kill someone? School for mutants or not a security system like that I would expect...." And John just trails off leaning back against the couch as he starts to put two and two together and then says sharply, "Never mind I don't want to know. I get the feeling I am better off not knowing. Now what did you want to talk about? Apology tour about what?" John and Cyber have absolutely NO idea who Silas is, or what happened to him with Logan. //**Would it happen to be that Trip to the Congo?**// Cyber asks? Rina grins at Logan and gives him a peck on the cheek "Do you want him to hear about it from someone else and think you're done psycho? Sides, I didn't say anything bit apologizing, just explaining" then grins at John "Just making things clear John, dad seems to think ya get hot n bothered round me." then walls over and takes his phone starting to push buttons as she accesses apps then turns it around to face John and cyber "That's my number, call first next time or you might get lasers and more pointing at ya. I think Xavier's is one of the few schools that gets blown up and rebuilt pretty often. Trip to the Congo is one thing but before that gotta tell ya about something else. I took a boy to bed before dad showed back up, most dad's get a decade and more to prepare for that news, dad here hasn't gotten a month, so the paternal instincts kinda kicked into overdrive, boy got stabbed but is fine now, so don't go thinkin he's a loose cannon and neither and am I. Now what's the deal with the Congo?" yup brief explanation and moving on add though it wad no biggie "Why does he care what happened the kid knows what I'm about. And if you aint' on each other's radar like you say he ain't got nothing to worry about." Logan says to Rina. "I'm not saying he's in love with you or anything but I noticed something. and I'm pretty sure I can tell when there is something. He may just think you look good for rutting with, on a subconscious level." Logan says walking around. He sniffs "But he seems to be in control right now I don't smeel nothing on him now" Rina smiles at her dad "Cuz he's likely to hear about it eventually and we don't want him getting the wrong idea and us possibly getting written off cuz we're too dangerous and in control do we? Sides I stabbed him in the head with my claws, I seen in his head. he has a bit of hero worship..for any hero, including the X-Men. So yeah he might admire me, respects me, but I don't think it goes beyond that. Does it John?" Wolverine says, "who says you're an x-man?" John quirks an Eyebrow at Rina then Logan at the conversation regarding the idea he gets all hot and bothers, John almost laughs at that, "Pardon me Logan, but yes I admire her, I respect her. I never considered myself to be her type to begin with. Besides," John says as things start falling in place, and making a motion to Cyber, "He might have a thing to say or two about who I choose as a partner. Then you are imagining things Logan." The Talk of taking the Boy to John and Cyber makes them look to each other //**He's a feral, parental instincts must have Kicked into high gear. As for the Congo, here's the reader's digest of the story. Thousands of years ago, an alien Star ship crashed in Africa. I was joined to a person who part of a tribe that thought of them as gods, One of the aliens allowed themselves to be mauled near to death by a lion to prove other wise. At that point I and my host fought the lions off. The Tribe aided them, gathered materials for them to repair their ship, and in repayment. They left an Orb with the Tribe. An orb that can help heal a person's injuries in a quarter of the time it would normally take. The Artifact is hidden somewhere in a temple deep in the Congo.**// Logan nods "Alright then fine here's the long and short of it I found out some pretty boy done deflowered my little girl so I put my claws in him. None of that is of any concern to you John. And you know me well enough to know you can trust me on a mission. I'm on board for your little safari mission." Rina smirks at her dad "No one said who the X-Men were, they could be anyone. John still thinks of them as heroes though" yeah dad, you're a hero to some people, deal with it :p Then looks at John and cyber "The Congo huh?" then grins at her dad "Looks like we'll be getting that family vacation trip you were looking for after all. When do we start?" Looking to Logan John says, "Any father would be pissed at that." He says and then allows Cyber to continue. //**Two or three weeks, A lot has changed in the thousands of years, I am trying to triangulate a lot from memory. Oh this place... has more then just the Alien Artifact. Gems, Gold, silver. There is supposed to be a curse upon the place for those who come with greed in their hearts. Says Those who come with greed in their hearts, never find their way out. And... the artifact may not even BE there anymore. The Reason it was put is when used on humans, it heals their injuries, but the slightest exposure to it, makes a person feel what you would call narcotic withdrawal that lasts for four or five days after the last use. There is no... High with it. Just a desire to keep using it. Just in case you get hit with the energy. OH almost forgot. A second alien star ship crashed in that region with the temple. Had something very nasty alien predator inside, I couldn't kill it, simply force it back into it's cage. There is a chance it might still be there, hopefully long dead... but with aliens...**// Cyber simply shrugs. "See he understands, this was pointless. And I'm sorry you showed up how long ago? you ain't an x-man yet." Logan says to his daughter exasperated. Then he turns to John and takes a seat on a near by chair. "Ok while we are here give all the details and plans of this excursion into the congo. If you say Kony2012 I'm walking out" John starts to put his Shotgun back together. Careful keeping the barrel away from Rina, Logan, Or Cyber as he reassembles it. But Cyber looks to Logan Confused at his Kony2012 reference. //**The Temple has a few puzzles and traps it in. Weather or not they are working is another matter. We may also have to deal with Rebels, Poachers, guerrilla fighters, The usual. On that Topic, I know John well enough. He can't bring himself to take a life.**// Rina should know that perfectly well //**The temple was set up so you can't pass through it on your own, pressure plates. Like I said if you allow greed to take over your heart. You never escape. You will need a air tank breathing mask of some sort, we will have to pass through an area that when I went through had some fungus that produced poisons spores, and almost No Oxygen.**// Rina giggles heading the exasperation in her dad's tone "I figured he would if he got the whole story, but would he have listened to an explanation if all he heard was 'logan stabbed a mute college kid'? Dad, I never claimed to be an X-Man. I was once on a team, but I walked when it was clear out leader was a villain. /If/ I get asked to be an X-Man, then I'll make my decision whether to accept or walk then, I'm not claiming or deciding anything yet. Are /you/ openly claiming to be an x-man, dad?" then looks to John and cyber "Poisons aren't an issue, the lack of breathable oxygen might be though, never put it to the test" she just shrugs at the thought "So your standard Africa jungle excursion plus some treasure hunt. Sounds fine we can handle that. get us those masks though." Logan says to John. "Yes pup I'm an X-man. I may not always be there but I'm part of the team I've earned Chuck's trust enough to handle his kids and be a part of his team" Rina smiles nodding her head at her dad "Yeah I know dad" the pride she held for him showing in her voice Coming over to a small Notepad Cyber will pull off a list of camping supplies for Rina and Long to pack. //**Here are a list of things you should be able to get in the store, as for the masks. John and I can handle that.**// The List contains things like common sense, Deep woods, off, tent, water purification tabs, sleeping bags. Oddly no fire starters. Or food apparently the group will be living off the land entirely. //**Oh John, make sure you get those malaria Shots!**// Finishing putting his shotgun together. "Yes mommy." It makes Cyber Snort.